All of You
by Liquid Fire KAN
Summary: "Idiot," she chastised softly, "I'm not marrying your arm. I'm marrying you."
1. Workshop Blues

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH and all trademarks are the sole and rightful property of Kubo Tite and Shueisha Publishing.

**Summary: **_"Idiot," she chastised softly, "I'm not marrying your arm. I'm marrying you." _

**A/N: **Written in light of the recent developments in the manga. So Ichigo is a Shiba, huh? I can deal with that. Set somewhere in the future of the final arc – I don't know where exactly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Workshop Blues**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The busty woman hummed absently as she sauntered from the filthy work table to the even filthier storage shelves and then back to the worktable atop which her masterpiece (though still incomplete), lay demanding her attention. The polished metal glinted almost gleefully under what little sunlight filtered it was allowed from the cracks in the walls of the outhouse come shed, and Kukaku grinned in response.

Today, she would finish it – the Kinzoku Tobu which had been strewn on her table since around the time she had lost her arm, would finally be finished. Not for the reasons she had thought initially, but finished nonetheless. 'Hopefully,' she frowned, 'it doesn't go to waste.'

"I think it's done." Kukaku jumped and a man laughed quietly from the shadows of her workshop.

"I should have you thrown out on your ass, Isshin."

At that, Isshin laughed some more. "Yes, I suppose you should throw me out given that this is my home as well and all."

"It's my workshop," Kukaku growled in response. "I can have you thrown the hell out if I so desire." The smile did not leave Isshin's face. "And believe me, I'm seriously considering it."

"That's a nice thing to say to your once favorite uncle," Isshin retorted sarcastically. "You kids practically loved me more than your own father. Can't say I blame you though – that man was far too serious for his own good."

"And you're far too nonchalant about everything. Your son's still in ICU, unconscious, with an arm torn off, not able to breathe without a fucking ventilator, and you're here joking with me? What are you trying to do – make amends or something?" Kukaku scoffed at Isshin's suddenly neutral expression. "You're an idiot, know that uncle? If I were you, I'd head over to ICU, and pray that Ichigo forgives you when he wakes up."

Isshin's face darkened. "That's of course assuming that he does wake up at all."

A strangled laugh erupted from Kukaku's throat. "Fuck, uncle – this is what I mean. You're so fucking nonchalant about every damn thing that happens!"

"And that concerns you how exactly?" Isshin inquired calmly.

"He's my cousin dammit! I don't want him to fucking die!" In her anger, Kukaku stepped back and into the table. A few nuts and bolts fell here and there, and the Kinzoku Tobu wandered dangerously close to the edge of the table. Some small part of Kukaku cared, the rest of her did not. Her uncle was driving her mad. 'How in the hell can he be so fucking calm about this?'

She didn't understand. All she knew was wanted to tear the hair right out of her head; she wanted to tear the hair out of his head. His stupid head with his stupid ideas – Kukaku locked her jaw. If she screamed and shouted, it would only further reinforce his belief that she was a petulant child.

Another strangled noise escaped her throat – nothing more, nothing less. Kukaku only glared. Isshin stared measuredly back.

There was a pregnant pause before he replied: "But don't tell me that you haven't considered the possibility in the slightest. To be so aware of Ichigo's condition, you must also be aware that his chances aren't the best either." Lowering her head, Kukaku scowled furiously at the floor. He was right – he was always right. She had been thinking about that. She had been thinking that if her little cousin didn't make it, the Kinzoku Tobu would go back to lying on the worktable; a useless piece of junk. She exhaled sharply – he was right.

Isshin nodded – silence with Kukaku had always meant agreement; a silent grudging agreement. It was silent for a while. The metallic device lay forgotten on the table, and both shinigami stood lost in their own memories. A long moment passed before Kukaku spoke. "Is that all then? Can I have you thrown out on your ass now?"

"Who's going to throw me out? There aren't any guards here – haven't been any for a long time now. I would know."

"Bastard," Kukaku cursed. "You're a fucking bastard."

"I'm only calling it as I see it. There's nothing wrong with that," Isshin said slowly. "However, you're correct in a sense. I should not be saying such things. I am Ichigo's father."

"After the bullshit you've pulled, you've got some damn nerve calling Ichigo your son."

"He is my son." Before, Kukaku could respond (albeit hotly), Isshin raised his hands in surrender. "Easy – you're right. I don't deserve to be his father after what I've done. But you should know that I am immensely sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything."

Fair enough – Isshin lowered his head. "I know that." He raised it. "I've come to make amends." Arching an eyebrow, Kukaku waited – her uncle wasn't being a complete asshole this time around. "I need your help, if you will give it to me?"

"And why should I?" she wondered aloud, annoyed. "This is your mess. Why the hell should I give you my help? You've screwed my life up enough already. Refusing makes the most sense."

Heaving a sigh, Isshin looked his niece in the eye for the first time in a long time. "I know, Kukaku. I know I screwed up… and you're right. I'm a fool for screwing up… But I don't have to screw up this time. I can make things alright with Ichigo – I can fix them. I know I can. I just need a little bit of help." Her expression softened – he was being honest.

"I think I know what you have in mind, uncle," she grinned as she fumbled with a few bolts on the worktable behind her. "And I'm way ahead of you on this one."

The rest of the day was lost in a companionable banter. Maybe they would get somewhere after all. Behind them, the fully completed Kinzoku Tobu glinted in the moonlight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Isshin-san," Kukaku shouted at her uncle's retreating back. "You should go visit Ichigo now! He's probably lonely!"

"Ah!" he shouted back. "That's where I'm going now! But if I'm right Rukia-chan's probably been with him the entire time!" Kukaku smiled – of course Rukia would never leave Ichigo's side... In some strange way the world had worked its problems out. The Kinzoku Tobu would fix the remaining problem and everything would be alright.

"Oi, uncle!" she shouted again, "Aren't you going to take this hunk of metal with you?"

"Nah, Ichigo's not even awake yet. I'll come and get it when he's ready for it…" Isshin trailed off in the distance. "Actually, Kukaku, why don't you bring it? I'm sure Ichigo will be glad for the company!"

"He's unconscious!"

"I know that, silly girl! He'll still be glad!" the man laughed boisterously. "He's Ichigo!"

Yup – definitely more relaxed than her father. Kukaku shrugged. She could live with that. Her uncle wasn't so bad; when he wasn't trying to be an asshole.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**References: **

**1) **Kinzoku Tobu (metal head) – The Kinzoku Tobu is a device Kukaku has been working on since she lost her arm. I'm sure you can guess exactly what it is given that Ichigo has also recently had his arm chopped off. Metal head is a reference to the fact that it's made of the hardest metals, and also in reference to Ichigo's recklessness to which some will refer to as having a dense or metal head.

**2) **I'm guessing that the revelations in the previous few chapters imply that Isshin Kurosaki is indeed a Shiba – and not just any Shiba, but that he is Kukaku's, Ganju's and Kaien's uncle. Hence, Ichigo, Kukaku, Ganju and Kaien are cousins. As for her antagonism towards Isshin, I'll say they've been in contact – otherwise, wouldn't Kukaku have been startled by the uncanny resemblance between her deceased elder brother and Ichigo?

**A/N: **Nothing to say – story will be updated by next weekend along with "The Hero's Pride – To Protect". I promise.

**~ Liquid Fire KAN**


	2. Routine

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH and all trademarks are the sole and rightful property of Kubo Tite and Shueisha Publishing.

**Summary: **_"Idiot," she chastised softly, "I'm not marrying your arm. I'm marrying you." _

**A/N: **Early update, because I really hate my chemistry teacher. I'm typing this up in her class as we speak. Good – it isn't as though she's teaching anything really… She never does.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Routine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gently, Rukia stroked Ichigo's forehead, praying that the pained expression on his face would vanish. Despite the ridiculous amounts of pain medication (among other things; blood, reishi stabilizers and nutrition), being administered through the numerous IV drips covering almost every inch of his arm and some parts of his abdomen and legs as well, Ichigo was still in a great deal of pain. Occasionally, a small moan would escape him, and she would gently stroke his forehead until the next bout of pain. Sometimes, she would massage his shoulders, sometimes she would soothingly rub circles in his chest also adorned with various instruments, either keeping him alive or monitoring what little vitals he had.

It didn't matter to her what she had to do; as long as he was not in any pain – as long as she was able to alleviate the pain, she would do whatever.

A relaxed expression came over Ichigo, as Rukia continued stroking his forehead. She did not stop – she had found that when she kept going (even after he was no longer in pain), there would be longer periods in between the bouts of pain when he was relaxed; at peace. It had something to do with her presence she supposed. Not _her _presence per say; but the fact that Ichigo could sense that someone was in the room looking after him must have helped in some way.

Rukia would have liked to believe so regardless – that despite all the IV drips, despite all the instruments (the ventilator, the pacemakers, the tracheotomy because his trachea had torn and everything else in between), Ichigo could sense that he was not alone.

He never would be; she would not leave him alone. "Hey," Isshin said from behind her as though he had been there the entirety of the time, "I thought I might find you here."

She smiled softly. "You assumed correctly, Kurosaki-dono… Ah, Shiba-dono…" she trailed off. It felt strange saying it… 'Shiba-dono… Shiba-dono…' Even after repeating it for the millionth time, it was still weird.

Pulling up a nearby stool, so that he could sit beside her, Isshin chuckled. "Geez… what's with you?" Rukia glanced at him from the corner of her eye, slightly puzzled, slightly unconcerned. "You're going to marry Ichigo when he wakes up. You're going to be my third daughter officially, and you can't call me dad. What's with this Kurosaki-dono, Shiba-dono nonsense?"

So that was it – "Ah, sorry about that. I forgot with all that's happened. Getting married is the last thing on my mind."

'Actually,' Rukia added internally, 'I've been too busy thinking about all these things going on.'

"Does that mean that you've reconsidered?" Isshin's voice was joking, but Rukia could sense the undercurrent of worry.

"Don't be silly…" she muttered in response. "Of course I still want to marry him – Shiba, or Kurosaki, or whatever. I don't know if I can say the same for him."

"He's in love with you," Isshin affirmed. "That much won't ever change."

Rukia heaved a sigh. "You know that wasn't what I meant. His arm – he's going to be stubborn about it; something about how he's not good enough. As though I'm marrying his fucking arm…"

Isshin laughed. "Well, you've got my son down to a doornail. You seem to know him better than he knows himself. That's a compliment by the way," he added noticing the expression on his third daughter's face. "I'm glad you understand him the way you do. If Ichigo had it his own way, he'd probably be a lot more stupid about things than he is with you."

"That makes two people from the family," smiled Rukia knowingly. "I suppose you didn't act as foolish when…" she trailed off.

"No, you're right," Isshin nodded seriously. "I acted even stupider when Masaki was around." For a moment, Rukia looked at Isshin strangely, then shook her head and laughed.

"You really are something…" He laughed with her.

A low moan reverberated throughout the compact hospital room, and the joking atmosphere was replaced with a palpable tension. Almost immediately, Rukia's hands wen flying towards Ichigo's bandaged and IV riddled chest, and Isshin was on his feet at once, checking monitors (making sure that nothing was wrong).

Nothing was – it was just another episode; one of many they had experienced in the past month or so. The tension deflated somewhat, but the joking mood did not return. Rukia firmly rubbed concentric circles onto Ichigo's chest, as Isshin watched with a slight frown on his face. "Does that happen often anymore?" he inquired.

"Not as much as it used to… but enough times in one day," Rukia replied blankly still focused only on Ichigo. "He's gotten better."

Slowly, Isshin nodded. "That's good."

"What're you thinking?"

Standing up, Isshin rubbed the back of his neck in a very Ichigo-like manner. "I'm not as optimistic as you are. That isn't to say that I don't want him to recover. I'm just…"

"Cautious," Rukia finished. "You're just cautious. It's understandable, really. You don't want to get your hopes up. You aren't alone there."

"Aren't I?" Isshin asked. "You seem to be very optimistic. Or is it just a show to hide your discomfort? Are you really as calm about this as you seem to be?"

"I am…" Rukia hesitated, "worried."

"You have reason to be."

A sigh – "I just want him to wake up. I need to talk to him… I know that somewhere in that head of his, he's beating himself up for whatever all that happened still… He's Ichigo; of course he's doing that. Goddammit – I just need him to know that whatever happened isn't his fault! But how the hell am I supposed to tell him when he's unconscious?"

"Do you think his guilt might affect his recovery?" There was something unsettling about his voice that made Rukia's stomach lurch uncomfortably. It might have been the fact that Isshin Kurosaki was rarely ever worried. Or it might have been the fact that she was reading too much into nothing. Or it might have been the fact that his words held in them the truth. Pulling her hand away from Ichigo's chest, Rukia settled for taking his left hand (as gently as she could without pulling away any wires or tubes), into her own.

For a long moment she said nothing.

Another sigh – "I'm certain that if Ichigo didn't blame himself, he would've already gotten up by now…"

"Ah. You're probably right about that, Rukia-chan. My son is a little sensitive. Whenever something happens he… loses it a little bit."

"A lot has happened." Isshin could only nod in amendment. Yes – a lot had happened.

'Geez… I hope the Kinzoku Tobu fixes this mess…' From the corner of his eye, he glanced at Rukia who wore a frown, as she had for the past month. "Hey, lighten up – he'll be alright. He's Ichigo; have some faith in him."

"I do have faith in him, Kurosaki-dono – ah, Shiba-dono," she replied simply. "It's just…"

"It's just what – you're worried?" Isshin laughed. "I am too. Don't worry. He'll be just fine… I know him quite well, despite what he thinks." Rukia arched an eyebrow. "Ah, trust me, third daughter… In the meantime, I'll let you in on a little secret."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The rest of Isshin's night was spent with his third daughter, his son and hopes for the Kinzoku Tobu. Rukia was hopeful as well.

Though it was still a rather strange night (with Rukia calling Isshin, Kurosaki-dono several times, and then Shiba-dono several more times), it was a night spent well, between father-in-law and daughter-in-law. Only when streaks of painted light permeated the moonlit sky did Isshin stand to leave and Rukia bade him farewell.

"See you, ojisan. Thank you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**References: **Nothing… nothing at all.

**A/N: **Nothing to say here either, aside from thank you to all those that favorited, reviewed and followed – it means a lot. Also, there was one main point I'd like to clarify, because many reviewers have asked or implied this in their reviews: This story is not an AU.

Well, yes, it can be considered AU because it is set in the future. I do not know how Kubo will proceed with this arc. So what I dream up may well be radically different from what he dreams up. Nevertheless, this does follow canon until 519 and beyond. The reason why Ichigo cannot be healed in the hot springs and why Inoue cannot heal him will more accurately be outlined in chapters to come. I promise – there are legitimate reasons. Just let me get a little bit into the back story of how Ichigo got wounded and all, and we'll get there.

**~ Liquid Fire KAN**


End file.
